


Drama

by illusemywords



Series: Teacher!AUs [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Teacher Derek Hale, Teacher Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusemywords/pseuds/illusemywords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i’m the drama teacher and you’re the only who can actually act help me demonstrate this love scene to my students au</p><p>or</p><p>Stiles is the substitute drama teacher and he asks Derek to help him demonstrate a scene to his students because they kind of suck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drama

**Author's Note:**

> I just reached 700 followers on tumblr, so I'm posting a new part of the teacher!AUs. 
> 
> Based on [this](http://illusemywords.tumblr.com/post/139312435576/xaquaangelx-high-school-teachers-aus-no) post
> 
> This takes place probably a few months after [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6696091)

“Derek, could you come over here for a second,” Stiles said, waving Derek over from where he had just entered the teacher’s lounge. The door hadn’t even closed, and Derek was already being bothered. This was the reason he usually stayed away from the teacher’s lounge.

“What is it, Stiles?” Derek sighed heavily, making his way over to the table Stiles was sitting at, surrounded by papers and notebooks.

“You don’t have to look so gloomy,” Stiles said, holding his hands up. “If you don’t want to do me a favor, you don’t have to. Jeez.”

Derek sighed again. “What’s the favor?” he asked, trying, and failing, to sound less resigned.

“So,” Stiles began. “I was in the library. In the yearbook section. And I kind of read your yearbook?”

“Okay,” Derek said, not liking where this was going.

“So I know that in addition to being on the basketball team, you also did drama club for a while.”

“Yes,” Derek said. He definitely did not like where this was going.

“Well, the drama teacher is out sick this week. So she asked me to step in, because, I don’t know, she wants to watch me crash and burn?”

Derek smiled a bit at that. He might not know Stiles that well, but he knew the drama teacher (and guidance councilor, and French teacher), Marin Morell, and while Derek didn’t think she actually wanted Stiles to fail, he did agree that she could be a difficult person to understand.

“Okay,” Derek said finally. “What do you need me for?”

“Well, they’re doing Romeo and Juliet – ugh, I know, don’t even get me started – but, I’ve seen them practice, and they suck. I need someone to help me demonstrate how it’s fucking done. I’d only need you for one scene. I just want to show them how to read with some god damn passion.”

“And you think I’m the right person for that?” Derek asked, confused. The words his students most often used to describe Derek were usually grumpy, scary and strict. And while his friends knew what he was really like, he had barely known Stiles for a few weeks. He didn’t think Stiles had gotten enough insight into Derek’s personality to decide whether or not he was the right person to do a passionate scene from Romeo and Juliet with.

“Yeah,” Stiles said, as if it was obvious.

“I haven’t done theatre since high school.”

“Neither have I. I don’t need it to be like, Oscar worthy. I just want to give them a demonstration.”

Derek opened his mouth to decline, but then closed it again. He sighed, looked at the wall, looked back and then finally nodded. “Alright,” he said. “I’ll do it.”

Stiles’ face spread into a grin before he even finished speaking. “That’s great! Thank you, Derek. This is the scene we’ll be doing.” Stiles pulled a sheet of paper out of his stack and handed it to Derek. “Drama club starts at four, okay?”

Derek nodded, looking down at the sheet of paper in front of him. “We’re doing the balcony scene?” he asked, frowning.

“Yeah, just parts of it,” Stiles said. “I’ll be Juliet, you’ll be Romeo. That works for you right? And don’t worry, you don’t have to memorize the lines or anything.”

“Okay …”

“Great,” Stiles said, shoveling papers into his messenger bag. “I have to go teach a class, but I’ll see you at four, right?”

Derek nodded again. “Yeah, see you at four.”

Hours later, a few minutes after four, Derek found himself walking to the drama room. A room he hadn’t been in in years. It was mostly unchanged; a small stage at the front of the room with a black curtain, and rows of red plastic chairs lining walls that were covered with movie and theatre posters.

Stiles was already there. So was a group of students, some of which Derek recognized from his own classes. Stiles looked up, smiling when he saw Derek.

“Ah, just in time! This is Mr. Hale, for those of you who don’t know him. He’s agreed to help me demonstrate a scene for you today. Let’s give him a round of applause, okay?”

Derek stood frozen, trying to keep a grimace off his face as the students politely clapped their hands. He didn’t really want to do this, but he had already told Stiles he would, and backing out now would just make him look stupid.

“Are you ready for this, Mr. Hale?” Stiles asked, smiling. Derek nodded, opening his bag to pull the sheet of paper with the scene on it.

“Alright, great. So, we’re doing a part of the balcony scene today. I’ll be playing Juliet, and Mr. Hale will be playing Romeo. I’ll start us off at O Romeo, Romeo.”

Stiles stood up and walked over to stand by the scene, in front of the sitting students. Derek shrugged his bag off and walked over to stand opposite Stiles, holding his lines in his hands.

Stiles cleared his throat and started reading, voice loud and clear. “O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet.” Stiles said the words with an intensity and power that made Derek, and, he suspected, the students, really believe what he was saying.

Derek looked at Stiles for a second, not sure where this confident actor had come from where an awkward, clumsy guy had been just moments earlier. Stiles looked up when Derek didn’t continue, and Derek coughed, nodding and looking down at his lines.

“Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?” He tried to match Stiles’ level of immersion, but as he had told Stiles, he really hadn’t done any theatre since high school.

“’Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What’s Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name. What’s in a name? That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call’d, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name, which is no part of thee, take all myself.”

“I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I’ll be new baptis’d; Henceforth I never will be Romeo.”

Derek looked up at Stiles to find Stiles watching him, a soft smile on his face. He didn’t know what to make of that. “That was great,” he said quietly, before turning and addressing the class. “Okay, guys, I don’t want to keep Mr. Hale from his very busy schedule, so that’s all we’re going to do today, but I hope this was helpful. Let’s all thank Mr. Hale for helping me out with my demonstration, and we’ll get back to practicing.”

They all thanked Derek, and Derek nodded, picking up his bag and heading for the door. He let the door fall shut behind him, but instead of hearing the telltale click of a door closing, he got the sound of rubber soles squeaking on linoleum floors, a hand connecting with the wood of the door and Stiles saying his name.

Derek turned to face Stiles. “Thank you, again, for doing this. I know you probably have better things to do.”

Derek shrugged. “It’s fine. I enjoyed it,” he admitted.

“Yeah?” Stiles asked, smiling. “I’m glad.”

Derek smiled too. “I’ll see you around,” he said, and Stiles nodded, heading back inside the drama room. Derek stayed to watch the door close before turning and heading outside to the parking lot.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [tumblr](http://illusemywords.tumblr.com/)


End file.
